


How to train your dragon Reader insert

by Bikerwolf7980



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Other, Reader has huge impact, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikerwolf7980/pseuds/Bikerwolf7980
Summary: Basically I had a cute idea to make a reader insert of if Y/n was in Berk and had a lot to do with the creation of the bonding between dragons and Vikings. It may not be the best but enjoy.





	How to train your dragon Reader insert

**Author's Note:**

> Also I’m just going to publish this to remind me to write it later. I’ll delete this after I make the first chapter.

This is not a chapter this is merely for me to fix later.


End file.
